


Finding Home Again

by RFRSSHouseofG



Series: Kara finally dealing with her grief [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But National City will play a part, F/F, Mostly going to be centered in Midvale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/pseuds/RFRSSHouseofG
Summary: Kara is finally ready to admit that Earth can be a second home to her. That it is okay to grieve for her parents and her lost planet. That it is okay to move on with living her life. -Pre-Relationship ... but they aren't afraid to explore their need for one another ... also with Carter there he refuses to allow his mom and Kara to run scared.





	Finding Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl FanFiction Challenge Forum
> 
> Author's Note: This takes place right after Astra tells Kara what she truly has planned for Kara … and for Earth.
> 
> Bingo Challenge
> 
> Bingo Slot (3) [Location] Midvale

"What are you doing here Ms. Grant?" Kara wasn't surprised to find Cat Grant standing on the front porch of Eliza's home. She just simply held the door as she blocked the entrance with her body. "You said that I was allowed a vacation."

Cat sighed. "I did at that." She lifted her right eye brow waiting for the younger woman to invite her in. She was surprised that Kara hadn't fumbled in her hurry to allow her into the house. But she quickly saw how tightly strung out the younger woman truly was. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She sighed as she shook her head.

Kara frowned. "No it's not that Ms. Grant. I'm just surprised to see you at my foster mother's front door is all." She stepped back. "Please come in." She watched as Cat took a few steps into Eliza's home. Her breath held waiting for her boss to bring down her judgement on the home that she spent the remaining of her teen years in.

Cat turned her eyes on Kara once more. "You look more tired then when I basically had to order you to finally take your vacation." She spoke in a calm fashion. Keeping her body relaxed in order to help the younger woman to relax finally.

"What are you doing here Ms. Grant? In Midvale." Kara asked instead of answering. Her body tightened even more than when she had felt Cat's heartbeat just right outside the front door. Her arms crossed across her thin waist.

"I'm not going to say that I am working on a story. We both know that's not the case." Cat kept her eyes on her youthful employee. Her assistant. Her person. Her Kryptontite. Her soul. Her reason for living. "I came to see you Kara." She finished.

Hope shined in Kara's eyes; but then it dimmed. It broke Cat's soul to see Kara in so much pain. She remained opened for the young misplaced Kryptontite to read her. To read the truth inside her. To find the safe place that she needed at this moment.

"You shouldn't have." Kara shook her head.

"Why shouldn't I have?" Cat asked. She stepped forward. "Kara, why shouldn't I have?"

Kara's eyes rose to meet those of her boss. "Why now?" She husked out. "I asked you Cat, why now?" Her voice rose to a normal level. Hardness coated her tone. Her arms tightened against her waist. Her eyes stormy. "Tell me Cat. Why now?" She demanded.

Cat swallowed.

The younger woman defealted within herself once more. "You don't have to answer that Ms. Grant. I'm sorry that I put you on the spot." Her voice whispered the last.

" _What are you truly angry about?" Cat asked as she looked Kara in the eyes above their drinks. "It's not me that you are angry at."_

_Kara nodded. "I'm honesty am angry at you Ms. Grant." Her hands were curled in fists in her lap underbneath the table._

_Cat sighed. "No Kara you are not. Granted I have given you every reason to be angry at me. Truly angry at me." She smiled a thin smile. "But; you aren't truly angry at me." She looked her young assitant straight in the eyes. "Find the anger behind the anger Kara … then you will find ..."_

"So have you figured out the anger behind the anger yet?" Cat tilted her head to the right.

Kara swallowed. She silently nodded.

"What are  _you_  doing here?" A hard female voice spoke from behind Cat. Cat turned around to face the blonde whom was her age. "You must be Eliza Danvers." Cat nodded.

Eliza's eyes slanted. She moved so she was standing in front of Kara. "I asked you a question."

"I'm not the enemy here." Cat spoke in a calm voice as she looked straight into the other woman's eyes.

"Eliza ..." Kara quite voice spoke.

Eliza silently looked Cat in the eyes for a few more minutes before turning. She looked deeply into her foster daughter's eyes. She reached up to cup the young Kryptonite's face in the palms of her hands. "If you are sure …." She spoke in a low gentle voice.

"I'm sure." Kara whispered.

Eliza leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. She pulled away. She looked at Cat. "Ms. Grant."

"Cat." Cat replied.

Eliza nodded. "I think the living room would be more comfortable for this." She turned to look at her daughter. "Come on Kara." She said in a firm but gentle voice.

 _'You may be an alien whom doesn't need to sit down. But not everyone here is like you.'_ Was the unsaid sentence her foster mother was reminding her of. Kara nodded and followed the two older women into the living room. Although if Kara had landed on Earth on time … then she would be the same age as the two women. She sat down in the chair keeping her arms within herself.

Cat watched as Eliza sank on the couch closets to the chair. She sighed within herself fully realizing that this wasn't the place for her to assert herself next to Kara. No this was Eliza's home …. Eliza whom had fully accepted Kara into her home. Eliza whom had known Kara the longest. Eliza whom was a mother to Kara. Cat sat next to the other blonde on the couch.

" _I don't know what it is about you; but you are truly the only person right now whom can get through to Kara." Alex shook her head as she tapped her right hand against her tigh as she sat in the chair across from Cat's desk._

_Cat breath caught in her chest._

" _She's in Midvale." Alex stood to her feet and walked from the office._

_Cat silently watched her leave._

"Alex tell you where I am." Kara finally spoke. Her eyes lifted to met those of her boss.

"How else would I know to come to Midvale?" Cat replied as she sank back against the back of the couch.

Kara nodded silently. Cat's heart had skipped a beat. Hope filled her soul. She stood to her feet. "I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." She looked longly into Cat's understanding open eyes. Before she turned and rushed from the room. She needed to get out of the house. She needed to be away from …. She just needed to get away.

"I'll leave dinner for you Kara." Eliza's soft voice drifted out from the living room.

 _I expect you back home._  Kara opened the door, and stepped out into the sunlight. She walked down the steps and towards the fields. Unshed tears finally fell down her cheeks as she walked away from the house.  _Home. Only thing is this place isn't my home. This planet isn't my home. My home is gone. My home exploded and I can never go back to it. My home is dead. My home …_ She quicken her pace until she was running at full speed. She didn't even want to fly. She just wanted to run. To outrun her pain. To outrun her grief. To outrun her anger. To outrun her limits. She just wanted to outrun ….

….

"I'll have a room set up for you; Cat. Also for your son." Eliza turned her eyes to face the eyes of Kara's boss whom was next to her on the couch. She gently smiled. "I fully know that you don't intended on leaving town; not with Kara this way. I also know that you wouldn't leave your son behind for a long time."

"We are staying at the hotel." Cat spoke in a stiff voice.

Eliza shook her head. "No you aren't. I'll have your rooms ready by the time you bring Carter here." She stood to her feet. She placed a kind hand on Cat's tight shoulder. "You and Carter are very important to Kara." With that she walked from the living room.

Cat stared out of the bay window out towards where Kara had gone.  _Oh Kara._  Her heart hurt and knew that she couldn't escape this any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have decided to use this Bingo slot as the beginning of a mult-chapter story. A story that will be based mainly in Midvale. Alot of bonding time for Supercat, Carter, Eliza. The others in National City will take part as well … but the main forcus will be on Supercat, Carter and Eliza.


End file.
